


Is this considered bestiality?

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Female, Horse cock, Transformation, horse girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: Two lesbian wives wanted to have a child of their own, but didn't want to adopt or get a donation, so one of them decides to get a surgical operation done on her. But what she got, was a lot more than she expected.





	Is this considered bestiality?

 

Somewhere in California, lived two young women at the age of 23, one was light skinned women, with vibrant blonde hair reaching down her back, blue eyes and a double L cup bust. Her name was Amy Myers, along sider Amy was her girlfriend Cindy Vale, Cindy had short brown going down her shoulders, light skin, chestnut brown eyes and a double N cub bust. Both of whom were friends for life and much closer then that. You see both Amy and Cindy are lesbians, and both love each other very much and have been together for years. Of course with their looks, aka their breasts, this got them a lot of attention from others, A LOT of attention. Heck, the fact they didn't have back problems or fall down with their chests was a miracle in on itself.

But despite that, they were inseparable nothing could tear them apart, except they wanted to start a family of their own. Bad point? They didn't wanna get a donor cause then it wouldn't feel like truly theirs. So Cindy had decided to have a little, surgical job done on her. **** ~~~~

But Amy? Well....  
  
"No! You can't!" She cried out almost in tears.  ****~~~~

" But why not?" Cindy asked. **** ~~~~

"Because if one thing goes wrong you could die! I'm not willing to take that chance." Amy exclaimed , refusing to let her wife go through the operation.

" Nothing's gonna happen! I know this doctor, she's a reliable surgeon and she'll make sure nothing bad will happen." Cindy assured her. **** ~~~~

"But can't we adopt? That way there's not any chance and we can still have a child." Amy tried to reason with Cindy, she did want a child very much, but wasn't too crazy about her getting a surgical transplant. **** ~~~~

"But you always said having a baby with both our traits would be a dream come true." Cindy countered trying to get Amy to realize, that she wanted a child that was made by both of them and them alone. **** ~~~~

Amy felt tears rolling down her eyes, closing tightly and clenching her fists. "But....but.....I don't wanna lose you!" **** ~~~~

Cindy brought Amy close into hug, letting her distress girlfriend/wife cry on her shoulder. "It'll be alright, I promise that after it's over I'll be safe and sound." She then pulls Amy off of her, stares deeply into her teary eyes. " And when the operation's done, we'll finally be able to have a family." Then she brought Amy into a kiss as a means to calm her down. Said girl kissed back while slowly hugging her back with their chests rubbing against each other. After breaking the kiss, Cindy walked out the door of their home, got into her car and waved to Amy, who waved back and drove off to the hospital. " Cindy, please be alright."

(Hospital) **** ~~~~

Cindy was seen lying on a bed inside a room, various tools and machinery were all around her, then she heard the sound of clicking heels on the floor of the room. " So, you sure this is what you want, Cindy?"

"Yeah Rebecca, I'm sure."

Rebecca was a tall, slender and beautiful woman, with fine skin, blueish green eyes, long flowing red hair and a triple H cup bust. "Ok, but I'm gonna give you a chance to back out before knocking you out."

" I appreciate your concern, Becky, but my mind's already made up." She closed her eyes. "Gas me."

A gas mask was then placed over her mouth, and anesthetic gas was pumped into the mask. She started to slowly relax and see the light above her grow dim before she was out like a light. Rebecca turned to one of her assistants. " Bring it here, now." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

A second later, the assistant was bringing a cart, and on the cart was a dismembered horse cock with its genitals still attached.

"Are you sure this will work?" The assistant asked.

Rebecca nodded. " Yes, it will. Though I do hope that the, side effects won't be severe."

(Later)

Amy had been so lonely inside their house, she had been waiting and waiting to hear the results of the operation, and prayed that her Cindy was going to pull through. 'Please let her survive, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her!' Suddenly she heard knocking on her door. She gasped and bolted for the door, she grabbed the doorknob, opened it and to her surprise and relief it was her beloved Cindy, looking healthy as the day she saw her.

"CINDY!"  
  
"Hi Amy, I'm back."

Amy brought Cindy into a bone crushing hug, tears of joy leaking down her face. "Gah! Too....tight...." Cindy gasped which made Amy let go. " Sorry! So, sorry!"

"It's fine, but I'm still recovering." Cindy told her. Speaking of which. " Does that mean you've..."

" Yup."

Once inside Cindy undid her belt, and pulled her pants and underwear down, to reveal her newly attached cock. "Oh my god! It's...it's....it's...." Amy stuttered at the sight of her wife's newly attached cock. Cindy nodded. " Yes, it's a horse's dick. They couldn't find a normal one for me, so they had to go with this."

"It's....big...." Amy gasped seeing the size of the cock, compared to a man's it was big even when it's not hard. "Think it'll manage to fit?"

" I'm sure it will."

"Then it's time we test it out." Amy suggested with a sultry grin forming. She grabbed Cindy's hand and dragged her to the bedroom. As soon as they made it to their bedroom, Amy started attacking Cindy's lips, while wrapping her arms around her. 'I can't believe I'm really gonna get that in me.' Both women were moaning in unison, Amy pushed both Cindy and herself onto their bed, rubbing and caressing each other. "W-Wait! Are you sure you're healed up enough to use it?" Amy questioned, having second thoughts about trying out Cindy's cock, due to her recuperation.

" They said that in a week I will be."

"Then shouldn't we hold off?"

" Maybe we should." She grinned while grabbing her friend's chest. " For now, let's just get some sleep, I'm a little tired."

" Ok."

Both Amy and Cindy took their clothes off, turned the lights off and got under the blankets. Amy snuggled against her beloved Cindy, burying her face in her bust. "Night, night" Cindy said placing a kiss on her head, before falling asleep.

(Timeskip)

A week had gone by, and Cindy was completely healed, Amy had just left their home in order to buy some food for them for tonight's dinner. 'I better make sure it's a big batch, we're gonna need the energy.' Amy had just finished buying the food, and left the store and it was getting close to sunset. 'I just hope I can contain myself.' Upon arriving home it was already dark out, and Amy unlocked the door and entered the house. " Cindy, I'm back." She called out. However she didn't get a response, and noticed it was a little quiet in the house. "Cindy? You here?" She called out again, feeling a little worried and a little scared. Suddenly she heard something, it was almost like. " Hoof steps?"

"Amy, leave." It sounded like Cindy, only it sounded different.

"Cindy where are you? I'm back with groceries." Amy said while putting the groceries in the kitchen.

"Please, just leave!" called Cindy followed by what sounded like a snort.

Ok, now Amy knew something was wrong. "Cindy I'm not leaving till you explain why." Amy then walked right into the living room, and when she got there what she saw made her gasp.

" CINDY!"

What she saw was indeed Cindy, but she wasn't exactly what one would call 'normal'. Her once human body was now massive, she was on all fours, her hands and feet were hooves, her bust hanged like a cows udders, her neck was elongated, but the most shocking thing is that her face was now broad, extended like a snout. Cindy Vale, Amy's beautiful lover was no longer a human, but a horse-girl. "Don't look at me." she spoke while looking away with tears in her eyes. "I'm hideous."

" C-Cindy? W-What happened to you?" Amy asked trying to get closer to her distressed wife.

"Don't come any closer!" she spoke backing up while turning her head away and sniffled with a snort. "I'm....I'm...a monster!"

But Amy didn't listen, instead she got in front of Cindy, gently grabbed her horse like face to see the sadness and distress in her eyes. " Oh, Cindy." Amy breathed while gently placing her head against her face. " How did this happen to you?"

"I...I don't know. When you left, I felt weird. It started with my cock burning up and feeling sensitive, so I tried rubbing it, but then it felt like I was on fire. Before you know it, my whole body was hurting and I was on all fours. It felt like someone just stretched me out." she sniffed while crying a little. Amy then realized something; could having the cock of a horse, caused her sudden transformation?

"Now I'm a freak, I can't do anything anymore, I'm just a horrible monster!" Cindy exclaimed, tears of despair running down her face.

Amy frowned and rubbed her head while hugging her. "Not in the least."

" B-But, I.." Cindy was cut off when Amy gave her a kiss on her large lips. The girl pulled back with a smile. "You're still Cindy, my best friend and the girl I love. We'll get through this together, I promise."

" Even though, I look like a horse?"

"It's different, but you still feel like yourself in your mind, right?"

Cindy knew that Amy had a point, even though her body's taken the shape of a horse, she was still herself. The same Cindy Vale who loved Amy more than anything in the world. "Yeah, although for some reason I tend to snort a little without wanting to."

" Probably because of you're like a horse now." smiled Amy before looking down and went wide eyed. "Holy shit!"

Cindy followed Amy's eyes, looked down and gasped at the site of her horse cock now fully aroused. It was about the size of Amy's arm and dribbling with pre cum. Amy was blushing up a storm at the site of a fully, erotic horse cock. Suddenly she felt her nether lips becoming damp and felt a little horny. Cindy being part horse, could smell the hormones coming from Amy.

"Amy, are you...wanting us to still do it?" Cindy nervously asked.

"Well....it's still part of you, and maybe this could help you relax." Amy then started to undress herself, got on her hands and knees and crawled under Cindy. She lightly touched the dick and heard Cindy moan while smelling a musky scent when she moved in close to it She then lightly grasped the throbbing rod, and slowly stroke it. "AH!" jumped Cindy since it was EXTRA sensitive. Amy felt Cindy's breasts hitting the back of her head, and almost bumped her face at the tip of the cock.

'This thing is humongous.' She gave a tender lick on the tip, tasting the pre and sending shivers down Cindy's spine.

"A-Amy!"  
  
"Relax Cindy, I'm here."

Amy started to lick the tip again, giving it a slow and tender stroke with her tongue, tasting the strong and salty flavor of the pre. 'It's so strong, I might get lost in the scent alone.' Amy then gave the tip a kiss, before engulfing it as best she could. Cindy jumped while her hooves tapped the floor. ' Fuck! I never would've imagine, being this sensitive before!' Amy hummed while managing a few inches in her mouth. As she gave her beloved a blowjob, she ran her delicate hands up and down the meaty rod, and going down to her ball sack.

"Ahhh! A-Amy!" Cindy moaned falling on her rump. 'Her mouth is so warm and tiny!' She bent her head down, thanks to her long neck and snout, she can nuzzle her face at Amy's head. Amy smiled and tried licking the tip while getting a taste of the pre cum. " Ah, Amy, I'm gonna cum!" cried out Cindy slightly pushing more of her dick into her wife's mouth. A minute later, Cindy exploded flooding Amy's mouth with several loads of sperm. Amy's eyes widened since it felt like a gusher exploded.

She was forced to remove herself from the cock, allowing it to spray her face. She coughed while the seed hit her face, chest, and stomach while noticing the musk was stronger then before. " Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but you're like a fountain with that thing." Amy said before wiping some of it off, and licked it off her fingers. "And it's tasty." Amy then moved to Cindy's breasts, and started nuzzling against them, right before she latched onto her teat.

"Yahhh!" Cindy gasped as Amy was suckling onto her breasts, like a little filly drinking from its mother. "A-A-Amy!" Cindy moaned. Amy was suckling hard on her tit, until she started tasting milk and began to drink it. 'Holy shit! Wait...this only happens to pregnant girls!' Nevertheless Amy happily drank off of Cindy's breast, and caressing the other boob. "Oh god Amy!" Cindy exclaimed. Amy had just finished her fill, go up, grabbed Cindy's horse-like face and kissed her again. They moaned while trying to wrestle their tongues together.

Cindy pushed her bigger tongue into Amy's mouth, easily overpowering her tongue, and reaching the back of her throat. Amy went wide eyed while feeling the tongue rub around with a moan. She held Cindy's head closer, wanting to deepen the kiss. 'This is better than before!' Eventually they broke apart for air, as a rope of saliva was hanging between them. "Wow, your tongue is stronger then before." Amy commented stroking her wife's face.

"Really? It's not too big or long?"

Amy shook her head. " No, it's perfect."

"Well you shocked me, I mean, even I didn't know I could make milk."

" I guess you being like a horse, must've given you to lactate like a cow." she replied. "Honestly for a sec I thought you were pregnant."

Cindy suddenly had a sly grin. " Then how 'bout, I get you pregnant instead?"

Amy blushed before Cindy pushed her over to the table. "R-Right now?"

" Right now." grinned Cindy moving over her while causing Amy to fall on her back with her dick still rigid. " Relax, I'm sure you'll enjoy this, as much as I will."

Amy gulped while feeling the dick rubbing against her legs. " Y-You sure?"

"With that much just from licking it, I bet you'll be flooded as soon as I put it in." Knowing that Cindy would take no for an answer, Amy took a shaky breath and spreads her legs open.

"Just be gentle, I never lost my hymen before." Cindy leans over her face, giving a loving smile. " I'll be as gentle as possible." Before giving her another kiss. Amy kissed back while shivering when she felt the tip rub against her slit while feeling the heat coming off it. Cindy slowly pushed her horse cock into Amy, moving slowly so she can adjust to her girth. Amy gritted her teeth and tensed up feeling the dick slowly expanded her hole open and let out gasp when she felt it rub against her hymen.

" You ready?"

" Y-Yeah."

Amy took a deep breath, and braced herself, Cindy gave one good thrust and broke her hymen. "YAHHHHHHH!" Amy cried out, feeling the cock tearing her hymen apart. "Don't worry I'm not moving." Cindy told her as she nuzzled her face, to give her comfort.

"So....fucking....big!" Amy winced as a tear rolled down her face. 'It's like I'm getting stretched out in half!' Amy held onto Cindy's face, feeling the pain in her lower body, going away somewhat. "Just....go slow." Cindy then started out slow, allowing her wife to get used to her cock. Amy went wide eyed feeling the dick slowly expand her pussy with each movement.

" Oh, fuck."

"Oh god! Your pussy is squeezing all around my dick!" Cindy moaned slowly going in and out of Amy's pussy, before licking her neck and going for her boobs.

"Ahh! C-Cindy!" Amy gasped running her hands through Cindy's hair, the horse girl was slightly picking up speed, feeling her mind going blank from the pleasure.

"Your pussy is so warm and tight! My dick is burning up the more I move!" Cindy said while engulfing Amy's breast with her large mouth. She started flicking her tongue across the nipple while making Amy arch her back with a louder moan. 'Her insides got tighter!'

" Oh, Cindy!" moaned the girl. "You're amazing!"

" And you're so tight, my lovely wife." Cindy sighed before drawing Amy into another sloppy kiss. 'So lovely I can't wait to explode inside!' Cindy started thrusting faster and harder, a bulge was seen forming in Amy's belly.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD!" Amy shouted holding onto Cindy's strong neck. "Cindy! My pussy feels so good! Harder!"

" Oh, you asked for it, baby!" grunted the horse girl pushing in so far the tip was breaching the cervix, causing Amy to cry out like a slut. "Take my horse dick in all the way!" Both girls were moaning loudly in unison, the sound of Cindy's ball sack smacking Amy's ass filled the room. "Oh god! It's amazing! I wanna feel this all the time!" Amy exclaimed. Cindy suddenly felt herself reaching her limits, as pre was leaking inside Amy.

"I'm almost there Amy!" Cindy while feeling herself reaching her limit. "I'm gonna flood your hole all the way to the womb!"

" Do it! Release it inside me!"

Cindy let out a loud neigh before slamming her dick in so far the tip rubbed against the entrance to Amy's womb and started twitching. Amy cried in bliss as her insides were flooded with Cindy's, overwhelming amount of sperm.  " CINDY!" Amy howled at the top of her lungs, her belly bloating with all of her wife's precious cum. " I LOVE YOU!" Amy cried out in pure bliss.

" I love you too!" Cindy said pulling her cock out, and lying down next to Amy. Both of them panted, but Cindy herself noted her dick was still rigid and hard. " You still up for another round?" Amy panted while slowly managing a slight nod.

(Timeskip)

A month had passed since Cindy's operation, and transformation, knowing that the neighbors would freak when they see Cindy, Amy had to order a trailer to get her out of there. Fortunately Rebecca was able to find them a decent house far from any city, isolated enough where no one would see Cindy. It even had a farm which helped if Cindy went out and people would think she was just a horse if they didn't see her face. During that time, they had found out that Amy had gotten pregnant, they couldn't be more happy. They were finally gonna have a baby! Inside the house, Amy was sitting on a chair, reading a book. Her hand rubbed her now pregnant belly, feeling the life she and Cindy made together. At first she wasn't sure if the operation would be successful, but it was, even though the side effects took her and Cindy by surprise, it didn't change a thing between them. Hearing the sound of hoof steps against wood flooring, Amy felt her wife's face nudging against her head.

"How are you feeling?" Cindy asked.

" I'm fine, just a little tired." Amy told her, rubbing her face Against Cindy's.

"Care to feel her kicking?"  
  
"Sure."

Cindy walked in front of Amy, and gently placed her face against her belly. When she felt a kick she neighed and smiled. "I felt her!" Amy smiled and brought Cindy's head into a hug. " I can't wait for out baby girl, to be born." "I do wonder though, do you think she'll be born with or without her own horse dick?"

" Whether or not she does, she's still our little Ariel."

"I thought we agreed on Samantha?"

This made both of them chuckle at what name, to give their little girl. Cindy then curls her legs, and sat down next to her wife. Amy wrapped her arms around her neck giving her a kiss. " I love you, Cindy." She told her. The horse girl smiled and nuzzles her face. " I love you too, Amy."

The End.


End file.
